Observing
by RitzBitz
Summary: Trip/T'Pol. Please read and review.


T'Pol waited patiently for Commander Tucker to finish his tirade. Over the past year, she had almost  
  
learned exactly what would set him off. Of course, that was because she was usually involved in some way. This time it was because she had interfered with repairs to the warp drive.  
  
"I'm the Chief Engineer of this ship! Not you! I can't believe you'd just undermine me like that…"  
  
It went on. T'Pol managed to hear him without actually listening to him. To be polite, she focused on the Commander's eyes. That way it would appear that she was listening. Those eyes. What was it about them that triggered that strange feeling inside her? There was something about the Commander that made her tick. He was so illogical and yet she was beginning to look forward to seeing him, to hear what he had to say. However, it was times like this when she questioned her judgement the most.  
  
"Sub-Commander?" She snapped out of her reverie. "Were you daydreamin' or somethin'?"  
  
"Vulcans do not 'daydream', Commander Tucker. I was merely thinking," she replied unemotionally.  
  
"'Bout what? What was so important that it interrupted what I had to say?"  
  
"Mister Tucker, I assure you, the Captain approved of my repairs implemented on the warp drive. That is all that concerns you."  
  
"But you didn't get my approval!"  
  
"This conversation is over."  
  
"Uhgh! You can be so frustrating!" He stormed out. T'Pol sat down at the desk, attempting not to think of the Commander.  
  
* * *  
  
T'Pol would have been considered rebellious to the Vulcan people. She thought of the music that had drawn her to that club. She thought of the humans that occupied this ship. She thought of their customs, their foods, their pecan pie. She had to admit it was rather good. For human food, that is. Humans fascinated her. For a year, she had been able to observe them closely, to know their rituals and customs. Something about the way they showed their emotion so openly stimulated her senses. At times, she wished she could do the same. However, she knew that it would be dangerous to do that. She would just have to stick with observing.  
  
* * *  
  
T'Pol was not feeling well. Her head was aching, so she reported to Dr. Phlox.  
  
"I have given you an analgesic. Your head should feel better soon. In the mean time, I suggest you lie down," the Doctor told her. She lay down on the bio-bed. She was still there when Commander Trip Tucker entered Sickbay.  
  
"Doctor. The Captain needs those medical reports," he said. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Please keep your voice down, Commander. I will get you the reports. Wait here."  
  
Trip walked over to where T'Pol lay. She appeared to be asleep. She looked so peaceful there. He reached out to touch her face, stroking her cheek very lightly with the back of his knuckles. If she knew he was doing this, she would probably kill him. Nevertheless, he couldn't resist. She was beautiful. Not even the fact that she could be so condescending and arrogant could change that. There was something about her that drew him to her. Since that time in the decontamination chamber, there was a spark there, between them. He knew that she felt it, too. Just then, the Doctor returned with the reports.  
  
"Tell the Captain…" he stopped, realizing he had walked in on a tender moment. At the sound of his voice, the Commander pulled back. He looked embarrassed. "…that I'm sorry they are late."  
  
"Uh, right. 'Will do." Quickly, the Commander left. The Doctor looked at T'Pol and sighed. Maybe someday, those two would get over their hostilities towards each other.  
  
* * *  
  
T'Pol awoke from her dreamy state to the touch of something on her face. She opened her eyes very slightly and was surprised to see Commander Tucker stroking her cheek. He was gazing intently at her, so she was careful not to let him see that she was awake. There it was, in his eyes. She was not sure why, but there was chemistry between them, despite the fact that fought constantly and the fact that Commander Tucker hated Vulcans. However, she was beginning to believe his mind was fast changing on that subject. Suddenly, he pulled back. The Doctor had re-entered the room. Commander Tucker left, taking medical reports with him. She could hear the Doctor sigh audibly.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, in the mess hall, Trip sat thinking about the work he had to do when T'Pol sat down at the table on the other side of the room. He walked over to her. She tensed visibly. "Commander Tucker."  
  
"T'Pol, we need to talk."  
  
She stood and replied evenly, "About what, Commander?" She left the mess hall, Trip following her. She was headed for her quarters.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to apologize for my…behavior the other day. I shouldn't've yelled at you like that. You were just doin' yer job."  
  
"Perhaps I could have been more professional as well and received your input before I began my repairs," she replied coolly.  
  
"That's good." They walked on a little while in silence.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted?"  
  
"No…yes. I want you to teach me how to meditate." He stopped and looked at her. For an instant, he thought he saw surprise on her face. She quickly resumed walking and the mask she wore. "Why do you wish to learn to meditate?"  
  
"You know, new experience and all that. I want to see what it's like. But it is getting' late. If you don't want to do it tonight maybe some other time."  
  
"Tonight will be fine Commander. However, I ask that you give me a moment to prepare myself. Please wait here. I will let you know when you can come in."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
* * *  
  
What was he thinking? Meditate? He had never had any desire to meditate in his life. But it was the only thing he could think of in the spur of the moment. He had to be close to her. If that meant meditating, so be it.  
  
The door opened to T'Pol's quarters. "You may come in now, Commander." She had exchanged her catsuit for traditional Vulcan garb, and was now lighting candles. "Have a seat on the floor."  
  
He did as he was told. The candles now lit, T'Pol turned off the cabin lights. She sat down opposite him.  
  
"Close your eyes. Clear your mind of all distractions. Picture your self as a candle, burning brightly and truly. Concentrate only on that candle, letting everything else slip away. Will the flame to reach higher until it is all that you see. Now will the flame to shrink in size, to a moderate height. Concentrate on the flame and only the flame. Trip opened his eyes. Breathe in and out. Picture the air flowing in and out of your lungs. Your breath fuels the flame, allowing it to burn." Trip moved quietly closer to her. " Now picture each of your emotions, anger, fear, anxiety, love, passion, and bring them all together. Let the flame feed off of them. Your emotions are a part of you, but you control them. You determine how they affect you." Trip was enchanted by her lips. Hesitantly he reached out and lightly brushed them with his fingertips. T'Pol opened her eyes slowly. In the candlelight, she was even more beautiful than before. "Commander…" she whispered. "Shhh…And it's Trip." He tenderly brushed his lips against hers. The flood of raw emotion through T'Pol shocked her, but she did not push him away. Surprised and encouraged by this, Trip kissed her again, deeper this time, and more passionately. T'Pol kissed him back. Maybe she would not have to 'just observe'.  
  
And the first time in her life since she was a small child, T'Pol smiled. 


End file.
